


[Strelles] The World of Strelles

by Aon_Rarsdani



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magic, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Strelles, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aon_Rarsdani/pseuds/Aon_Rarsdani
Summary: So. Arrival went through yet another rewite- I think this is it's final form though. As... literally everything is about to change or be modified, I figured a field guide was needed. So check here for in-depth worldbuilding and to understand the references the cats/dogs/badgers/falcons make.
Kudos: 3





	1. Strelles, Overall

**The Silva Clans**

The SIlva Clans are the society of cats that all live together in the latest forest around. There are four (technically five) clans within the clan that don’t get along sometimes. Most of the time, the nations live in virtual peace with only occasional instances of fights and scuffles. They all live together and mostly share a religion, a final resting place and a shared history. The four clans are ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and the ShadowClan. The Silva Clans are known for being fiercely territorial and have gone toe-to-toe with the Canine Republics repeatedly in the name of defending their homes. Though much of rivalry has died down, cats and dogs still don’t get along very well.The Silva Clans follow the Warrior Code set up by the ancient versions of their clans that came before them. Clan cats are hard to spot on sight as they look different depeding on the clan they’re from.

**The Sky Kingdoms**

The Sky Kingdoms are a society of cats that are more spread out than the clans. Two of them are fairly close to the clans while the other is farther off in near isolation. They get along as well as they can but due to their slightly larger size, they take great care to not cause any trouble between each other. Despite this, small raids and tiny invasions still occasionally take place between them. The kingdoms are the Shining Sun, the Racing Clouds, and the Rising Moon Kingdoms- all named after the deity they find the most important to their religion. The Sky Kingdoms place great value on familial loyalty and regard Kinslaying as barbaric and a severe crime. The only way to kill a cat that is your kin is to openly declare them to no longer be their kin. Kingdom cats have varying colors and body shapes. Depending on the kingdom, some coat colors are more common.

**The Mountain Tribes**

A very spread out, very few cat society of cats who live in the mountains hunting large eagles that fly overhead and the few ground prey able to be found. There are only two known tribes- The Tribe of Rushing Water and the Tribe of Quaking Earths. The cats in the tribes are actually bigger than the cats from clans, they’re longer and stockier- referred to as catamounts. They’re a peaceful group and often just want to be left alone and keep to themselves only fighting when they really must. Tribe Cats have smeared mud through the fur to protect them from the cold and makes it easier to blend into the stones around them. They also tend to have leaves and twigs intentionally strewn in. Mountain cats are thick coated and have double layers.

**The Canine Republics**

The Canine Republics are made of most canines of the world. Barring loners, they are groups of 50 to 60 canines all led by an electable leader. The Canine Republics hold a lot of land in their territories and are often allowed- pre discussed- permission onto Kingdom land as they interact with them the most. The Canine Republics try to be peaceful but are easily the most aggressive of all of societies and it seems like at least one war happening at any given time. There are four large republics- Courage’s Pack, Dauntless’ Pack, Valliant’s Pack and Havoc’s Pack. Havoc’s Pack has a general reputation for being irritating, dangerous and a general rude group of dogs and are proud of it. Havoc’s Pack is the one most commonly clashing with the clans.

**The Roaming Skulks**

The Roaming Skulks are several tribes of foxes. Foxes in general hadn’t been welcomed to the Republics when they were first formed and so they formed their own group as a means to defend themselves when the Republics used to raid the small gathering and steal their things. They banded together Skulks came into the habit of roaming resulting in the tribes becoming nomadic and having special rights among the Kingdoms and some of the clans even to create temporary camps in their territory. The Rising Moon Kingdom has a stretch of land that is permanently open for the Skulks to stay on when passing through- it’s referred to as the Vuliere Landing.

**The Badger Colonies**

A society of badgers that all live together. The Badger colonies are usually very small but overtime have steadily grown larger and larger as they’ve merged together. The badgers joined together under a noble-parental hierarchy, Their territory is farther off from the others due to badgers being as aggressive as the Empire about guarding their territory and are known for taking prisoners hostage. The Empires, the Kingdoms and the Republics have begun to grow wary of the steadily enlarging Colony. The Badgers don’t much mind the negative attention seeing it as further insurance that other societies never set paw in their lands.

**The Kingdom of Sorh**

The Kingdom of Sorh is a society of falcons and owls. Much to their confusion, hawks, eagles, vultures and seed birds never became sentient but they accepted it. The Kingdom of Sorh is the largest stretch of territory for one society as it houses all of the society birds barring rogues and wanderers. The Kingdom of Sorh is ruled by a panel of birds and almost all of their territory is branch land. This makes it common for them to cross into the lands of other groups- the Skulks often take up a residence under the tree of the Sorh.


	2. The Roles of the Silva Empire

##  **The Silva Empire (Roles)**

## Upper Circle

**STRELLES:** The highest in the Silva Empire. It means it means “star-marked” and emphasizes their connection to the Silverpelt. Leaders either take the suffix “stelle” or the prefix “astra” to represent their new status. They usually have a blaze from the bridge of their noses to their foreheads that would form a star with streaks. Strelles get their nine lives from spirits from the Astra Realm in Silverpelt. They are granted a life based on a quality the spirit had that they think the leader could use. When Strelles die, their extra lives are meant to heal their killing wound and send them back to finish their responsibilities in the living world.

**DEPUTY:** The second in command to Strelles. If a Strelle dies then the Deputy will replace them. Deputy’s are often essentially a leader’s apprentice as the Strelle teaches them how to run the nation smoothly and efficiently. Deputies are expected to take over if the Strelle becomes busy or are overworked. The deputy is required to have had at least one apprentice. This makes it clear if they are prepared to become deputy. Deputies are also recommended by several members of the nation to the leaders and it’s up to the leader to make the final decision. Deputies aren’t physically marked but can be told apart from the main nation based on the way other cats treat them. Deputies can be demoted but this is rare.

**DIPLOMAT:** Diplomats are responsible for helping leaders reach a good decision about battles and nation relationships. Diplomats serve as help alongside leaders in the areas specific to battles alongside handling international relationships. They design traps and help plan for long standing wars between nations. Besides planning battle strategies, Diplomats are mostly meant to soothe ruffled pelts to prevent wars and battles. They’re meant to minimize the chances of battles coming about. Diplomats are there to minimize bloodshed and the loss of lives due to unnecessary fighting. Diplomats will also be there to waive the white flag and tell another nation they’re peacefully resolving the situation. Diplomats are elected by their leaders and are often left alone when new leaders come into rule. It does happen occasionally that they are asked to step down and another being chosen in their place. Diplomats are typically limited to around 2 or 3 cats- the actual diplomat and their apprentice. 

##  **Mystic Subclasses**

The healer of the nations. Mystics tend to the sick cats in the nation and other things medical wise in the nation. Mystics help other cats give birth, look after sick cats and are often confidents of the Strelles. Mystics are also connected in a special way to the Astra Nation. They can receive dreams, visions, prophecies and signs from the Astra telling them about the future of the nations. Natural born mystics will often show signs- having visions, predicting things and showing a connection to the stars. Natural born mystics are the only cats capable of connecting the Astra to the living realm in an important way. Mystics have a strange connection to bats who will often be the harbingers of the Astra’s will. Mystics are very special and are permitted to freely cross into the territory of other nations especially during times of plague and famine to heal them if they have no Mystics available.

**Combat Medic:** Mystics specifically trained for partaking the art of healing in the throws of battle. They are trained alongside warriors and are shown how to defend themselves. While it’s not encouraged for combat medics to fight in battles, they are encouraged to remove fallen or critically injured warriors of their own nation. Combat medics are also meant to fiercely defend very young apprentices in battle as they’re not used to the intensity of battle. Combat medics are commonly present in the middle of nation wars.

**Healer:** Mystics specifically trained in the art of complex healing. Healers are quite possibly the most important and well-known type of Mystic. Healers know very complex methods of healing and helping people. They are known for bringing cats back from near death. These cats are impressively good at healing and most seem to have a hidden talent beyond just healing magic. True Healers are said to be able to chop bits of their own lives from themselves to save other cats’ lives.

**Prophet:** Also known as True Mystics. These cats are usually found as young kits who are uncannily good at seeing the future or find signs from Astraie as if they were leaves in fall. These cats are known to move a lot in their dreams and seem distant or ethereal as if they’re not fully there. The Astraies speak through the Priests most commonly and so they are also referred to as Prophets. Natural-born Prophets are rare and many times they will try to avoid being placed in the position of a Mystic. Different cats call Priests different things. 

##  **Warrior Subclasses**

Warriors are the body of the nation. They make up most of the population and are what most kits aspire to be. When kits reach four moons old, they’re allowed to shadow training of specific warrior classes and try to find which class they liked the most. The Heads of each class will usually ask the kits to participate in small mock versions of each class. When kits are six moons old and are made apprentices, they are to state which class they desire to join and the leader matches them to a warrior to train them.

**Guardsmen** : The most proficient of fighters in the nation. Guardsmen make up a large portion of the nation and are the defenders. Guardsmen are the cats sent on dawn and dusk patrols and are usually the cats that fight when wars start. Guardsmen are guided by the Head Guard who is usually the most skilled guard.

**Hunters** : The most proficient hunters in the nation. They’re clever, quick and are known to gather large clutches of prey. Hunters are responsible for keeping their clan fed and not only that. “Hunter” is a general term and can also refer to cats who are, in general, very good at tracking. Referred to as Trackers, this form of hunter is most common in the Levin Nation and are responsible for chasing down rogue members of their nation. The Levin Nation are of the opinion that bad cats from their nation are their responsibility. Levin Exiles are often hunted down and killed by Trackers. In the Abies Nation, Surgehunters. Cats who can hold their breath for long periods of time to surge out of the water and kill enemy cats or simply catch fish or birds who splash into the water.

**Craftscat** : Skilled and very good with their paws. They’re creative and know very well how to invent things for their personal nation. Craftscats are responsible to weave nests together, create nets, invent tools and even plaster the wall. They clear out things in the nursery and make specific things and tools for young kits and even carriers for Mystics. They even create gardens to grow herbs closer to the camps- they even began experimenting with their spark on seeds to make special things.

## Clan Specific Warrior Classes

**Tree Walkers (ThunderClan):** Tree walkers were a special brand of ThunderClan warriors that hunted squirrels and birds right into their home turf. Most of these warriors were Skyclan descendants and cats who defected from Skyclan when they were made to leave. These cats leap through the tree branches, making split second decisions and learn to tell what trees and what branches can support their weight. Many of these cats were known for flexible wrists, extra paws and high levels of dexterity. They tend to have long legs and tails with very sharp eyes. This role has mostly faded from common use as it was rare to find lightweight warriors with the skill to judge branch weight and most had fallen and become very injured. Tree Walkers are also called Scampers, Branch Jumpers and Peckers.

**Prison Guard (ThunderClan)** : Technically a subclass of Guardsmen, Prison Guards are cats that cater to and watch over prisoners. ThunderClan is the only clan that prefers keeping prisoners and created a special class of warriors to handle them. Prisoners are typically held in a specially set-up clearing away from the camp. Prison Guards feed, bring water to, change the bedding of and supervise all prisoners. They’re also responsible for escorting the Prisoners throughout the territory and bringing them to the Great Games to be given back to their clan to face punishment from their own clan. Sometimes prisoners are simply rogues or loners that were caught trespassing and will be watched after until the leader deems them safe to leave or even join the clan. There are three shifts for the guards- Dawn to Dusk, Dusk to Midnight and Midnight to Dawn.

**Wanderer Guard (ThunderClan):** Some rogues or loners willingly become “prisoners” as a security for themselves. Most of them are heavily pregnant cats, old cats or badly wounded cats. Once ThunderClan caught onto it, a new classification was opened: Wanderers. Wanderers would stay in the Wanderer’s Camp away from the actual ThunderClan camp. Wanderer Guards feed, water, exercise and train Wanderers lightly. The Wanderers are referred to as the Rotating Warriors due to the way several cats would come and go as time went on. Eventually though, nursing cats would allow their kits to join ThunderClan and go through the warrior program. While some would become Hunters, Guardsmen, Mystics or Craftcats, most would instead become Wanderer Guards in order to continue seeing their family and also grant other cats the opportunity to live a safe life they had. This became a working system and while most Wanderers don’t take a clan name, they’re fondly referred to as the Second Camp. Wanderers consider themselves ThunderClan cats and will defend themselves in the name of ThunderClan should they be attacked. Wanderer Guards share the same shift as Prison Guards.

**Runners (Windclan):** The runners are meant to chase after the prey on the surface. They chase rabbits and hares but mostly target certain birds. These Runners make up most of Windclan’s hunters and are the main demographic of windclan. Also called Moorers.

**Tunnelers (WindClan):** Tunnelers were a special brand of warrior that hunted rabbits, stoats and weasels under the ground. Runners and tree hunters often exchanged tips with each other about hunting. Tunnelers often risk their lives by the rock above them crumbling or even the tunnels flooding. They race after the animals in the tunnels after their prey in the dens. Tunnelers have stocky, short builds with long eyelashes to stop dirt from getting in their eyes. Cats from tunneler lines are often remarked to look very similar to ThunderClan cats. Also called Grounders, Stoaties and Weasles.

**Escort (WindClan):** In the old forest, WindClan Territory was between all the others and the Moonstone. Other rouges, one of the skulks and certain patrols would all need to travel through WindClan territory at any time. In order to feel safe in their territory, There are posts in specific spots on the WindClan border where Escorts wait for anyone who comes by to be Escorted through the territory. They’re also referred to as Border Guards and have a three day shuffle like ThunderClan guards. The three shifts are Dawn to Dusk, Dusk to Midnight and Midnight to Dawn.

**Divers (RiverClan)** : Divers are RiverClan cats who hunt for aquatic prey. Specifically on the riverbed. Divers were meant to catch lobsters, shrimp, crayfish and even river snakes. Divers have to have the skill of holding their breath for a long period of time and being handy with their paws to grab the little critters on the riverbed. Divers are even likely to use their skills in battle, dragging their enemies into the water and forcing them down and holding them still. Divers have large, webbed paws, rounder ears, and stiffer, rudder-like tails. They also tend to have sleeker coats. Divers are also called Splashers, Floor Catches and Gillers. 

**Ice Stompers (RiverClan):** Thicker body, heavy set Riverclan cats who are powerful swimmers with the sole duty of breaking the ice to prevent the river from freezing over. Ice Stompers also double as guards for the river to keep other cats from invading their territory. Also called Stomps or Crushers.

**Murkers (ShadowClan):** Murk Divers are similar to Riverclan divers in that they hunt in the water but the similarities mostly end there. Murkers enter the marsh water near the more shallow part of the pool and crouches in silence. Then they surge up at a waterfowl that lands in the marsh, their coats making the birds confuse them for branches in the water. Migratory birds like ducks, geese and egrets are snagged by murkers. They also search the marsh for nesting birds’ nests to grab one or two eggs. Also called Surgers or Duckers.

**Executioner (ShadowClan):** Shadowclan is a stern clan very firm on following the Warrior Code. Any and all codebreakers of ShadowClan are treated harshly- they’re typically shunned, picked on and pushed around roughly. The “lucky” ones are exiled from the clan, their crime announced at a Gathering and their clanmates pretend they don’t exist. The Unlucky ones are punished with execution. The kits aren’t allowed to watch but all apprentices are. The Executioner isn’t a time consuming role as most ShadowClan cats are afraid of becoming Codebreakers. They are elected by the leader typically on a New Moon before the clan or on the spot should a New Moon not have come in time for an Execution to take place. When an Executioner becomes an elder, they resign from their role and puts in a recommendation for the leader of a new cat for Executioners.

**Buckers (All Clans):** On the day of the Great Games, several hunters team up to take very large prey- deer. Buckers usually make good friends with their fellow buckers when they team up. These are cats of all shapes and sizes- usually the best hunters of their clans and they take down deer that they will eventually divvy up to share the prey among the clan. 

## General Clanmates

**Monarchs:** Cats that are staying in the nursery for any reason at all. For most of the time, the Monarchs are responsible for all kits in the clan while they stay in the nation. Many cats consider Monarchs to be the backbone of the clan as they are the basis of the beliefs put in the minds of the kits.

**Apprentices:** Apprentices are cats in-training to become fully made Warriors. At four moons old, they’re meant to start thinking about their decision for what they want to become in the clan. At six moons old, kits are made apprentices and are typically apprenticed to one and therefore, end up with training more specific to a certain class. This is the same for medicine cats although many true medicine cats are informally trained from a very young age alongside any kit that shows interest in medicine.

**Kits:** Kits are any cat under eight moons old. Kits under the age of three moons are referred to as “Little Fangs.” Kits in-between four to six moons old are “Prickle Claws” referring to the gentle, soft little claw that only slightly breaks the skin and draw the lightest bit of blood. 

## Nursery Subclasses

**Nursers:** Nursers are cats who are in the nursery specifically to watch over their own kits. They’re willing to look after other kits while they’re in there but they fully intend to return to their duties as warriors.

**Sitters:** Sitters are permanent members of the nursery who choose to serve their nation by looking after the kits. Sitters are responsible for escorting older kits through the territory and walking them to their mock sessions with older warriors. 

## Elder Subclasses

Elders are old or experienced cats who have retired from the active line of service to the nation. Elders don’t participate in hunting or fighting anymore. Sometimes they take on other activities like retrieving herbs or become Sitters. Most become retirees or history mentors.

**Retirees:** These are cats who have contributed to their nation all throughout their lives. While some simply want to live out the rest of their lives peacefully, most warriors find themselves too antsy and bored to truly stop working. As a result, most retirees are cats who physically cannot work without causing them themselves pain or injuring themselves. 

**History Mentor:** Elders who choose to educate the apprentices and tell them stories about the gods and the ancient clans.


	3. General Clan Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this will continue to be updated as books pass

# General Clan Info

##  **ThunderClan**

**Present Leader:** Bluestar

**Present Deputy:** Redtail

**Present Mystic:** Spottedleaf

**Present Diplomat:** Larkwing

**Important Treaties** : Wind-Thunder

**Rival Clans:** ShadowClan

**Average Appearance** : ThunderClan cats are usually bulky, and thick furred. They’re tall, broad shouldered and it’s commonly joked that ThunderClan toms are trees that come to life. They are usually double coated with thick fur that makes them look even larger in the winter. ThunderClan cats have appearances closest to Norwegian forest cats, torties and van cats with boxy somewhat square faces. Their bodies are stock with large paws, almond eyes and larger ears. Cats from Tree Runner lines deviate from the standard built and look like WindClan cats.

**Common Prey:** Mice, squirrels, small weasels, stoats, robins, jays, cardinals and rabbits.

**Delicacy Prey:** Porcupine, raccoon, turkeys, snakes and woodpecker

**Territory Grounds:** A large deciduous forest with very dense brackens and foliage. They have three or four small streams rolling through their forest and two large ones. 

**Compliance to Code** : The ThunderClan cats don’t often comply with the Warrior Code seeing it as an optional set of guidelines. ThunderClan leaders have historically referred to most of the code as severely outdated. As such, ThunderClan has a history of taking in cats in need. While challenging your leader isn’t approved of, ThunderClan will see it as a sign of strength to challenge your leader if your ideal is a good one.

##  **Windclan**

**Present Leader:** Tallstar

**Present Deputy** : Deadfoot

**Present Mystic:** Barkface

**Present Diplomat** : Grasswhisker

**Important Treaties:** Wind-Thunder Alliance

**Rival Clans:** Shadowclan

**Average Appearance:** Lithe cats with long legs, long ears and long tails. They’re made for running with larger chests and rounded paws. Their coats are short in the summer as they don’t have much shade on their territory and grow long in the winter. WindClan cats are usually brown, tan or white with the occasional tabby that happens to look like grass when trying to blend in. Tunnelers are noted to have a ThunderClan like build.

**Common Prey:** Most WindClan diet is made of rabbits, hares and various birds. For birds, they most often catch plovers, merlins, grouses and wheatears. Otherwise they eat various rabbits and hares. Sometimes ThunderClan prey will sprint right across the border and so they get mice and squirrels.

**Delicacy Prey:** Dragonflies, lizards, and the occasional very lost porcupine.

**Hunting Grounds:** WindClan lives are a large moorland with several burrows and hills. WindClan has three or four small rivers running through their territory allowing them access to the occasional duck.

**Compliance to Code:** WindClan has gradually grown looser and looser to the warrior code and have begun to take ThunderClan’s stance of using it as a set of guidelines. They aren’t as blatant when ignoring the warrior code but often allow their warriors to wander off land due to living so near to the Sky Kingdom compared to the other clans. WindClan also tends to ignore the rules regarding staying with only their clan and become very close to WindClan.

##  **Riverclan**

**Present Leader:** Crookedstar

**Present Deputy:** Oakheart

**Present Mystic:** Brambleberry

**Present Diplomat** : Reedtail

**Important Treaties:** No Treaties

**Enemy Clans:**

**Average Appearance:** RiverClan cats are sleek, thick coated cats with webbed toes and thick tails. RiverClan cats have streamlined bodies with thick ear furnishings to keep water from them. Their eyes are ovaled and some cats even have a second, clear eyelid that keeps water out but that’s a rare trait. They’re usually russet colored or a gray blue that lets them blend in better with the water. 

**Common Prey:** Crayfish, minnows, ducks, geese and the occasional mouse.

**Hunting Grounds:** RiverClan has a large meadow of land surrounded by a river making their territory an island. The river bank is marshy and the river makes the boundary between River and ThunderClan.

**Compliance to Code:** RiverClan is stricter to the code in that they follow most rules and often turn away outsiders. Only during Crookedstar’s reign does RiverClan begin to loosen up and they are rewarded with allies in ThunderClan and RiverClan builds better interclan relationships. RiverClan remains in an between of lenient and stern regarding the warrior code.

##  **Shadowclan**

**Present Leader:** Brokenstar

**Present Deputy:** Blackfoot

**Present Mystic:** Runningnose

**Present Diplomat** : Toadpelt

**Important Treaties:** No Treaties

**Enemy Clans:** Thunderclan

**Average Appearance:** ShadowClan cats are short eared, with long legs and firm tails. Their mind-length coats and round eyes with double layered coats. They have strong hind legs- they’re built specifically for moving around in a marsh.

**Common Prey** : Frogs, duck eggs, ducks and geese.

**Hunting Grounds** : ShadowClan lives in a freshwater marsh with the occasional lost fish from saltwater.

**Compliance to Code:** ShadowClan is the most rigid to the Warrior Code. ShadowClan is regarded as the most stern and aggressive clan, well-known for violence. ShadowClan considers the Warrior Code right up there with respecting Starclan- of which they are also highly devoted to.


	4. The Roles of the Sky Kingdom

# The Sky Kingdom Roles

**MAJESTY:** The Sky Kingdoms are ruled by Kings and Queens. The Monarchy is molly-led and it’s Queens before Kings. It’s also ruled by blood first and if there are no blood related heirs, then the mate joins. It’s thought that the gods Ashura and Rayushu speak through the Majesties to deliver prophecies and reveal things to them. Majesties keep one of three types of snakes- mussandra, rainbow boas or a banded mangrove snake. Most heirs are granted theirs when they’re very young. The word of the Majesties is law and for better or for worse, the kingdom is bound to obey them. The Majesties wear a pretty circuit around their head. The symbol of the sun or the moon is usually on top of it.

**HEIRS:** Heirs are the kits of the Monarchs and are next in line. Since the Kingdom is molly-led, all she-kits are first in-line to receive the crown and will next rule. The eldest molly is called The Crown Heir and they’re the one who will truly become King or Queen. If there are mollies in the litter, then the eldest tom will become leaders. The heirs wear small head pieces with a part that goes between their ears and around their ears with a piece dangling in the center. The Crown Heirs specifically have a sun or a moon above the first dangling piece.

**CONSORTS:** Consorts are lovers and partners of the Monarchs. These are socially acceptable to have within the Kingdom and it’s allowed for Monarchs to have kits with their consorts. The only catch is that Consorts aren’t a part of the royal line and the kits will not inherit the Kingdom unless the main family somehow dies out in which case the eldest molly would take over.

**CASTLE GUARDS:** Castle Guards are well-trained warriors who become tasked with the specific role of protecting and watching after the heirs. Most castle guards take their jobs very seriously and are very close to the royal family. Some Castle Guards have the specific job of watching after the heirs.

##  **Guardian Subclasses**

Guardians are the backbone defense force of the Kingdom. They perform all the defensive roles of the nation. The Guardians are a somewhat selective force and don’t often choose randomly. The Guardians will observe and test young kits, mention the possibility to their parents and then ask the kits if they would like to be a Guardian. Guardians have a collar around their necks with a pendant. The pendant has the symbol of the Kingdom they’re from imprinted on it. The lead guardian is the Captain.

**Assassin:** The assassins are the stealthiest Guardians. They were taught to be ready and able to kill- only the cats they’re contracted to- their targets and then get out again. Guardian assassins have special privileges in other kingdoms. Assassins will not be punished when they assassinate someone as long as they have the written contract as proof they’re not acting independently. If captured, they are usually kept as prisoners and the Kingdom who caught them typically declares war on the Kingdom who sent them.

**Peacemaker:** Diplomatic envoys personally trained to mediate arguments and fights. They’re meant to calm Kingdoms and to prevent wars from starting as the Kingdoms are large and that amount of bloodshed (and the territories belonging to other societies between them) would be devastating. They’re also sent to wave the white flag when once a Kingdom surrenders. Since there are only three Kingdoms now, the Kingdoms are a fairly peaceful place to live now beyond Raids.

**General:** Basic fighters and general combatants that participate in wars. They’re frontline fighters and know enough fighting skills to defend themselves. They can also train themselves into becoming exceptionally well in combat.

##  **Crafters**

**Forgers:** Craftscats and people who work with their maki to form armor, jewellery and medallions. One of these cats will sometimes receive the honor of crafting things for the royal family. Their maki is like the flame and is used for creating gear to battle other cats. 

**Constructors:** These cats use their maki to create buildings, nests, walls and gates to block enemies and protect them from enemies.

**Alchemancers:** Cats who have learned to bend their maki into making them capable of healing other cats. The more skilled and experienced the user, the more capable they were of healing terrible wounds and injuries. Alchemancers are usually trained by other older alchemancers when spotting talent. The royal family typically has one at least one Alchemancer on hand for helping all residents of the castle (including guards, tutors and cleaners.)

##  **Commoners**

**Farmers:** Farmers are very important to the Kingdoms as they feed the Kingdom. They’re responsible for growing food and raising Kingdom animals for both themselves and the Kingdom around them and bring their collection the Sorid Market. It’s most common for farmers to have chicken, small goats and ducks. Farmers that live farther out and have more space tend to raise goats, ducks, chickens and pigs. Cats on the edge of the territory are typically given a pair of guards to watch them and have sheep, cows, goats, chickens, pigs, ducks and even more exotic animals- like raising salmon, carps and minnows. Some farmers even take the time to grow berries, fruits and small little plants.

**Kittens:** The youngest cats in the kingdom and still being raised. Kits are very precious and can often be seen racing up and down the trails, playing games and doing small tasks with pride for older cats who ask for their assistance. Young cats are the future of the Kingdom and are treated lovingly and with warmth.

**Nursers:** There’s a specific unit in the Kingdom for nursing cats to raise their kits in a communal zone if they want to. Kits raised in this unit are nursed by many mothers and raised by the older kits, the sires and the mollies. 

**Carers:** Sadly, it’s inevitable that some kits become orphans and must stay in the orphanage. In order for the kits to survive and grow up healthy, safe and stable, they need cats to look after them. Carers spend their time raising kits without families with the goal of making the orphanage feel like home. Many carers are orphans themselves who were raised there and want to share the love and warmth with kits who were like them. Carers have many classifications from tutors who teach them basic Kingdom information, those who bring food for them and those who watch over them on a daily basis.


	5. The Clan's Beyond: Silverpelt

# Silverpelt

When the first large battle broke out between the clans, it was gruesome. Kits and their parents, apprentices and their mentors. Cats of all sizes and ages perished in pools of blood surrounded by their loved ones. Littermates fighting each other through gritted teeth falling atop each other as their bodies gave out and in the center of it, a father and a son. The son attempting to avenge the lives his father took unfairly from innocent cats, the father insistent that his way to live was the only way. In the midst of the pain, the suffering and screaming, a spirit rose from a body and placed itself between father and son. Brother to the father and uncle to the son. He declared they would stop this fight, this war, this slaughter. That differences between themselves shouldn’t mean kits who had only just stopped nursing should fight to the death. That sisters kill brothers and mates drown each other in their own blood.

The father felt traces of shame and the son could only ask “What have I done,” as he looks across the carnage and regret filled his heart. They looked to the sky as the moon shone brighter than ever. It winked in and out like the blinking of an eye. The spirit of the brother has his coat turn to light- he twinkled and shimmered and led the rising spirits of other cats to the sky. He stretched and laid still, his pelt seeming to encompass the sky in a gentle film and the spirits of their fellow cats planted themselves in his fur becoming the stars in the night sky. And one can only hope to join the Silverpelt of Gray Wing when they pass.

\---

Silverpelt is separated into three zones. The Lands of The Bright Stars, The Lands of Blood Stars and the Land of No Stars.

The Lands of the Bright Stars or the Starlit territory is where most cats aspire to join. It’s a land of peace with a zone for every cat of every clan to be comfortable. A marsh, a deciduous forest, a river area, a place of high trees and a moorland. Most cats choose where to live based on what they could’ve had in life. As such the territories aren’t usually based on living alliances and are intermixed. Cats that are very, very old almost forgotten to memory lurk around the edges sticking to themselves and often offering advice to other new cats. Returned to their prime states with stars twinkling in their pelts and white pupils. Their killing wounds are alight with a dense section of starlight. Starwalkers or Starlit cats capable of visiting the living in dreams and less conscious moments are also known to wander near the edge.

The Lands of the Blood Stars or the Bloodlit territory is filled with cats who committed atrocities in their lifetime and felt no remorse for their actions. They considered their actions necessary, justified or right. They will fight to the ends of their existence and continue whatever purpose they had in their lifetime. These cats are made of set factions as certain groups are full of hate for others. The factions are different at any given point. It’s rare for old spirits to be here as others the Bloodlit are known to kill each other to form new factions or to simply to settle old rivalries. Bloodwalkers stalk the dreams of living cats they believe would help their cause or to simply gain desired revenge. Many cats manipulated by Bloodlit cats end up following in their Bloodwalker’s pawsteps. They keep the injury that killed them, often surrounded by flies and maggots with red pupils and a ragged appearance. They looked like they did as they died and seemed to drip a black liquid as they walk that splatters across the ground.

The Land of No Stars is also known as the In Between or Undecided. Made of cats who either hadn’t decided their paths or were morally gray in their deaths, The Undecided is mostly a temporary place until a cat has made a final decision with themselves and is forced into the Bloodlit Territories or the Starlit territories. Some cats however are trapped in the Undecided- looking just as they did in life with no visible change between themselves as a living cat and one that is dead. Oftentimes, cats that were manipulated by Bloodlit cats will end up here- not truly evil but tricked, used and discarded and they must decide how they feel about it. They keep their death injury but experience no pain from it-the injury only reminds them they’re dead now. The In Between also hosts the Pool of Memories- a pool filled with stars seemingly only accessible to Prophecy or very old cats in which you can view events of your life or clan history. It was last used by the cat, Moth Flight in her death. The Pool of Memories is different from the Starlit Cat’s Moonpool which is only used to communicate with living medicine cats and leaders who drink from it.


	6. The Clan's 9 Great Gods

# The 9 Greats

The clans worship the main nine deities. All deities are given the suffix “soul” which is never used by the clans as a normal suffix. There are small spirit deities that work alongside the deities and go unnamed for the part. Only a few spirits have names due to their prominence in clan history.

Sunsoul is the goddess of the sun, life, fire and thunderstorms (specifically dry thunder). Sunsoul is the head and leader of the other deities. She’s also responsible for the bringing of Green-Leaf. Interestingly enough, Sunsoul is depicted as a black oncilla with glowing pupiless amber eyes, and amber tipped ears and tail. It’s said that Sunsoul noticed how empty the sky was on the earth and plucked the third eye that was said to sit on her forehead and place it in the sky and allowed it to light up the land. Sunsoul’s blessed cats are capable of sensing when storms are on the horizon and can bring cats from the brink of death.

Sunsoul’s mate is Slysoul- a reddish gray ocelot with glowing blue eyes said to stalk the shadows of living cats and after younger cats learning to hunt. Slysoul is the goddess of the hunt, stealth, patience and cleverness. She’s the most skilled hunter of all the deities and it’s said that she taught the clan founders how to hunt and teach their clanmates to hunt. It’s also whispered that Slysoul walks in the dreams of cats who seem to be particularly talented and take on the form of a passed loved one and teach them. Slysoul is said to grant her favored cats with quick battle senses, unmatchable hunting skills and pawsteps so quiet, it’s like they aren’t moving at all.

Then there’s Riversoul, the god of moving and still water, water-storms, and dreams. Riversoul is a silver gray fishing cat with yellow eyes and a curious temperament. He’s said to be seen as a silhouette in the river and occasionally through the haze of a heavy rain. Riversoul’s spirit sometimes leads mortal cats to special pools of water that send them into a deep, dream-filled sleep. He never means to hurt these cats, he just enjoys viewing their dreams. Riversoul’s blessed cats are said to be able to hold their breath for longer than others, sensing rainfall and are able to tell the difference between safe and tainted water by instinct. One cat long ago claimed to be capable of Dream Walking like Riversoul himself but no one believed them. Riversoul is believed to bring New Leaf with his mate- his pelt drips water in the form of rain.

Treesoul is Riversoul’s mate. She’s the goddess of new life, plants and edible fruits. Treesoul is said to have created poisonous berries as a punishment to cats who only take from the forest without any form of gratefulness or thanks for the berries that heal them, destroying the forest with no regard. Treesoul is a margay that some cats claim to see wandering near the tops of the trees or peering out of dead logs. Treesoul brings New Leaf with her mate, Riversoul- her pawsteps bring baby grass, young berries and new flowers. It’s also said that Treesoul’s touch guarantees a safe and healthy pregnancy. Her chosen are said to be capable of sensing pregnancy, find the freshest and most readily available herbs.

A beautiful king cheetah with a pair of vibrant green eyes, Sweetsoul is most known as the goddess of family and home. Sweetsoul looked at the planet of creatures roaming the earth and declared them family- no matter how many times they fought, every creature at the end of the day just wanted to be healthy and happy. In total, Sweetsoul is the goddess of family, healing, birth and protectiveness. Sweetsoul is less seen and more felt. It’s not uncommon for cats who have their kits away from others to feel a sensation of warmth, joy and protection as if they’re surrounded by unseen siblings and guardians. Sweetsoul is also known to lead cats without family to other cats or comfort them when they feel alone. She is also felt as a blaze of rage when defending home.

Alongside Sweetsoul is her kit, Littlesoul. Littlesoul isn’t a very powerful deity but they watch after orphaned/abandoned kits or kits with a bad relationship with their parents. Littlesoul often sits with young kits when they feel lonely. Young kits often claim to see a “strange kit with a white ruff down its back” that they play with when they’re younger. Littlesoul also tends to lead tiny lost kits back to their families.

Moonsoul is depicted as a kodkod and is the god of death, the moon and animals of the night. It’s said that when Moonsoul saw how brilliant the earth was, she made a deal with Sunsoul- the creatures couldn’t sleep very well in the daylight and while they need light, a less intense one would be more appreciated. Like Sunsoul before her, she plucked the third eye from her forehead and placed it in the sky to light their paths.

Wishsoul is the god of luck, victory, karma and is joint with Riversoul with prophecy and dreams. Wishsoul often appears as an ordinary cat- a rogue- and often encounters clan cats with random conversations for no reason. He’s actually a Geoffrey’s Cat though he doesn’t reveal it very often. It’s rumored that he will watch from the branches during clan wars and sometimes decide to bless one side with greater chances of victory.

Bravesoul is often seen with Wishsoul as the goddess of battle, courage and general strategy. Bravesoul is depicted as an Asian Golden Cat with a pair of blazing amber eyes. She lingers among the battlefield watching cats fight for a myriad of reasons and grants clarity to their leaders. Bravesoul is also said to be fond of prophecy cats who face down their destiny head on and accept their fate.


	7. Canine Republics: The Five Howls

# The Five Howls

The Packs believe in the Five Howls. The five are the original wolves who created the world.

The Wolf of the Moon howled the moon and night sky into existence to give animals light to roam and allow them to hunt in the night- this wolf was Iren, the She-Wolf of the Night, creator of the stars and ruler of the night.

The Wolf of the Sun saw this and decided that there needed to be a contrast- a time where the prey can replenish. So he Howled the Sun and the Day sky into existence. This wolf is Enrie and he is the creator of the sun, the sky and ruler of the day watching over the packs through the sun.

The Wolf of the Waters realized the animals needed something to drink to help them survive. This wolf was Rissr and she Howled into existence the sea, the rivers, lakes and streams. The Wolf of the Land known as Canta saw what she did and worked alongside her and Howled into existence the trees, the flowers and the caves.

When the first wolves of the pack died, the last wolf Caien Howled into existence the Pack of Stars and Howled up the hunting lands of the dead.

Iren is depicted as a black wolf with white sockets for eyes, black claws and the sigil of a crescent moon on her tail. She has little specks of light that surrounded her mouth representing the stars she Howled out. Iren is sometimes shown with wings. Dogs blessed by Iren are said to be able to see in the night better than they do in the day.

Enrie is depicted as a golden wolf with the same white eye sockets as Iren. His claws are orange and a sun sigil on his tail that seems to glow. Enrie’s mouth is surrounded by mist, his paws always shrouded by the clouds he Howled out. Enrie is also depicted with wings as one of the two sky wolves. Dogs blessed by Enrie are said to have an unmatched sense of direction and the farthest day sight of anyone.

Rissr is depicted as a gray/blue wolf with blue sockets for eyes. Her coat is said to always look wet even when dry. Rissr’s back half is drawn as darker than her front hald as if to show the sea and river. Excellent swimmers, dogs of Rissr are said to be fish of dog bodies for their ability to hold their breath for long periods of time and seem less bothered by it.

Canta is traditionally depicted alongside Rissr and is a brown wolf with yellow eye sockets. With a wreath of sporting branches around his neck, it’s rare for Canta to be shown alone. Canta blessed dogs never seem to lose their way on land and their instincts regarding plants is highly coveted.

Caien is depicted as a white wolf with blue eye sockets and always appears to be walking on a trail of stars. Caien is shown to have a small pair of horns on the crest of his head. Interestingly, Caien’s right eye is often obstructed or drawn as injured. Very few old drawings show both open eyes. It’s not common to find dogs who are blessed by Caien but those who are typically aren’t bothered by species divides. Often they roam on their own or- within the packs- become either Alpha or Luna.


	8. Laws, Treaties and Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated as they come along!

**The ThunderClan Tracker Easement**

  
When ThunderClan returned WindClan to their own territory, Tallstar seemed to have a premonition of the dangers of Tigerstar and manages to arrange a meeting between ThunderClan and WindClan. In front of both clans, declared permission for all ThunderClan Trackers to enter WindClan territory to retrieve or put down dangerous ThunderClan exiles.

His clan was in uproar to begin with. They were furious that just after getting their territory back, Tallstar was already giving it away. However when Tigerclaw escaped a ThunderClan Tracker patrol, it became very clear why Tallstar made the easement.

The moment Tigerclaw became Tigerstar, ThunderClan was unable to kill him as he became a leader and attacking him would be declaring war on ShadowClan. Despite their annoyance at his escape, ShadowClan was in shambles and needed a strong leader- Fireheart and Graystripe had even taken the time to help them rid them of Brokenstar. ShadowClan was not the enemy and they didn't want war. 

WindClan stayed quiet about Tallstar's decision after that as the realization that a ShadowClan easement would've allowed ThunderClan to handle Tigerstar before he could commit any of the atrocities he eventually did.


	9. The Clans' Moon Bats

The Moon Bats are sacred animals of the clans. They’re white vampire bats that live within the cavern of the Moonstone. The Moon Bats never venture far from the Moonstone under normal circumstances- only ever circling around the cattle of border farms or small rodents except on nights that cats visit. It’s uncertain how the bats know when cats visit but it’s speculated that it’s due to their connection to StarClan.

When cats come to visit, they see one Moon Bar at the base of the cavern waiting. The cat waits in silence with the Moon Bat until it takes flight and leads the cat back into the Moonstone cave. When the cat settles down by the Moonstone, two or three bats prick their skin and then let it drop all over the Moonstone- cats who’ve managed to stay awake for it have all agreed the blood on the stone glows. The bats appear in the Starlit territory and have also been known to lead Medicine Cats in their dreams to signs from StarClan.

A Moon Bat significantly far away from the Moonstone is considered a serious omen. If the bat is swooping at kits, that usually means it’s going to be a rough season for kits and they may even have a larger than normal number of kit deaths. Swooping at Queens or pregnant cats usually means there’ll be a low number of kits or a high number of stillbirths or miscarriages. Leaders may keep all apprentices in their camps if swooped at by bats as the apprentice is at risk of being killed. All the clans may feel on edge if a bat swoops at their leader as it’s usually a sign the leader will lose a life.

The most nerve wracking thing the clans have ever felt is when a Moon Bat shows up at a Gathering. Moon Bats have been known to express StarClan’s decisions and opinions by landing on certain cats when speculative deputies are talked about, swooping at cats when mysterious murders have happened or even sitting next to young apprentices as if to emphasize a special destiny. Prophets leaders with particularly strong connections to StarClan have even been known to be followed around by Moon Bats.


End file.
